


Morning Play

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. I wish my mornings were like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Play

## Morning Play

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made.

Not betaed.

* * *

Jim's nose twitched. His body took in the scents and sounds gradually waking his mind. Bacon? His eyes popped open. Sandburg is cooking real bacon? Deep breath. Oh yeah, bacon. Ah Chief, have I told you lately that I love you? 

"Jim, breakfast," Blair said. 

Rolling out of bed, Jim almost tripped over Blair's shoes. "Chief? You trying to kill me here?" 

"What?" Blair looked up to see Jim waving a sneaker. "Oh, sorry man. It was kinda late when I got home and I just kicked my clothes off and crashed." 

"What's with the bacon, Mr. Just Inject the Lard into Your Veins?" Jim checked carefully for any more Sandburg land mines before heading downstairs. 

Blair laughed. "Nothing. Just thought I give you a little treat. A little won't hurt you now and then. You've been a good Sentinel lately." 

Jim smirked at Blair before grabbing him and nibbling his ear. "I'm always good, mine." 

Blair sighed and managed to pull Jim closer. "Mmmm. Good morning." 

"Morning," Jim whispered right before he sampled Blair's neck from the back of his ear to his collarbone. 

Playfully, Blair pushed Jim into his chair. "You ready to eat?" 

The deep 'oh, yeah' Blair received made his knees weak. He shook his head in mock reproach. "For breakfast, Jim. I can't take you anywhere. Food now, nookie later." 

"Hmph." 

Uh oh, thwarted Sentinel. Blair leaned over and licked Jim's lower lip. "Be good and you'll get something better than bacon." 

The Sentinel grinned with a sneaky gleam in his eye. He hauled Blair down on to his lap reaching around to snag some bacon. 

"Jim!" Blair tried to protest. Jim handed him some toast. 

"Eat, Chief. Food now remember?" 

Blair gave him a glare that spoke volumes about sneaky lovers and their convenient memories. He ate his toast and wondered how the hell they were going to eat their eggs. 

Jim reached for his plate and handed it to Blair. He picked up his fork and stabbed a bite. 

Great. I get to hold Jim's plate while he eats. 

Jim offered the bite to Blair smiling at the surprised light in those expressive eyes. He watched as Blair got into the spirit of things, picked up the last piece of bacon and fed it to Jim. Jim's tongue snaked out to lick Blair's fingers. 

They ate breakfast slowly feeding each other until nothing remained but their rising desire for each other. 

Blair put the plate with the fork on the table and scooted off of Jim's lap. He held his hand out to Jim and pulled him to the bathroom. Jim followed happily letting his hands roam over Blair's chest and back. Occasionally, one or two hands slipped and did a little groping. Blair didn't complain. His hands seemed to have minds of their own also. 

When Blair bent over to turn on the water for the shower, Jim took the opportunity to rub himself against Blair's ass. He grinned at the moan that produced and turned Blair around. Jim pulled Blair's t-shirt up and off in one smooth motion. He ran his hands up and down Blair's chest pausing only to pinch his nipples to hardness. 

"Love you, Chief," Jim said before thrusting his tongue deep into Blair's mouth. 

Wonderfully talented hands slid across Jim's abs and down into his boxers. They found their prize and teasingly stroked up and down with their fingertips. The growl only encouraged them to continue. One hand reached down a bit further carefully cupping the warm balls and squeezing them gently. The other firmly encircled Jim's cock and slowly started jerking him off. 

Jim's hands buried themselves in Blair's hair while his mouth forced Blair's to open wider. He roughly bit and licked Blair's lips then returned to plundering the wonders of his love's mouth. Sucking Blair's tongue produced a promising tremor. Blair rewarded him with a tightened grip and a harder, rougher pull. 

Reluctantly, Blair pulled away from Jim and said, "Shower." 

Jim nodded allowing Blair pull the rest of their scanty clothing off. He joined Blair in the shower letting the hot water flow over him. 

They washed each other trying to ignore their erections. It was a tease and a game to see who held out longer. Blair always thought he should win because, let's face it, Jim was extra sensitive touchy-feely. It frustrated him to no end that Jim won almost every time. 

"Turn the dial up," Blair whispered huskily. "Touch, two notches above normal." 

Jim responded to his Guide's voice automatically. His eyes shot open when he realized what Blair had done. "Sneak." 

"Feels good, though. Right?" Blair smiled unrepentant. 

"Mmm," Jim agreed. He pushed Blair against the wall and rubbed their cocks together. 

Blair hands caressed Jim's hips then slid around to grip his ass jerking him closer. He encouraged Jim to rub harder against him. One hand reached for the conditioner and pumped out a handful of the slippery stuff. Blair sucked Jim's tongue into his mouth taking Jim's lust into himself and returning it tenfold. His hand slick with conditioner deliberately stroked between Jim's ass cheeks looking for the hidden little pucker. 

Jim ground his body into Blair's when one fingertip alternated between swirling around the hole and rubbing across it. He yelled into Blair's mouth when the finger easily slid inside penetrating his body. 

Blair loved it when Jim lost control. Only Jim's trust gave him the confidence to manipulate his love's senses and somehow drive them both insane. 

He tore his mouth away from Jim. "Touch, turn it up 2 more notches." 

Jim obeyed and cried out. Every part of his skin that touched Blair seemed to absorb his Guide's heat. He wanted more. The finger inside of him ruthlessly raked over his prostate and totally shattered his control. He slammed up against Blair coming hard. His body jerked and shuddered as Blair continued to relentlessly stroke that sweet little spot until... 

"BLAIR!" A second more powerful orgasm roared through Jim and sent him into overload. The last thing he knew was Blair's come against his skin and his name from Blair's lips. 

* * *

Jim opened his eyes and looked around Blair's old room. He smiled at his Guide. "One of these days, Chief, you're gonna kill me." 

"Death by sex. Hey, I can go there." Blair grinned wickedly. He sobered quickly though and asked, "How are the dials?" 

Jim concentrated for a moment then said, "Back to normal. It's weird, you know. It's almost like I have an automatic reset button. Spectacular sex with you, I overload, then it's back to normal." 

Blair looked surprised. "Wow, really? We should do some tests. Figure out if you have this reset button all the time or just...mmph." 

Jim kissed him slowly and thoroughly. Once Blair melted against him, Jim whispered, "Later, Chief." 

"Mmm, okay." 

"So, are we going to lay in bed all day?" Jim traced a pattern across Blair's shoulder. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Great minds think alike." 

"But fools seldom differ." 

Blair yelped as Jim began tickling him. 

What a way to start the day. 

* * *

End Morning Play by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
